The Last Winter
by Argento Cielo
Summary: "Apakah kau masih bisa mendengarku Rin? Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya saat semua sudah terlambat?"  One-shot yang didasarkan lagu 'Proof of Life' dan 'Soundless Voice'.  Slight twincest.


**The Last Winter**

**.**

|| by Kurara Animeluver ||

**.**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

Credits belong to Crypton Future Media & Yamaha corp.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Warnings: Slight twincest and character death

Pairing: Len K. & Rin K.

**.**

Based of Soundless voice by Len Kagamine and Proof of Life by Rin Kagamine.

_._

_"Don't leave me behind, aren't we always__  
Together as one?"_

.

Butiran salju turun dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara. Salju yang putih bersih yang menyejukkan hati yang memukau dan membawa kebahagiaan bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Tanpa sadar aku selalu menantikan musim salju tiba, karena itu adalah musim yang paling kau sukai.

.

.

"Nee, Len-kun."

"Hmm?" aku meletakkan buku yang kubaca dan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilku. Mataku betemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru azure yang identik denganku.

"Apa Natal tahun ini aku bisa pergi keluar untuk melihat salju ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah yang menatapku dengan mata penuh harap. Mata biru azurenya menatapku lekat-lekat.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, tapi itu kalau kamu beristirahat dan cepat sembuh." ujarku sambil mendekat dan mengecup dahi gadis berambut pirang itu perlahan.

"Apa kau mau berjanji untuk mengajakku keluar saat malam Natal?" kata Rin sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Aku menyambut jari Rin dan mengaitkannya dengan jari kelingkingku,"Aku berjanji. Nah, sekarang minum obatmu lalu kau harus beristirahat."

Rin menunjukkan wajah tidak suka saat aku menyebutkan tentang obat-obatannya.

"Rin, aku tahu kau tidak suka memakan obat itu. Tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Karena itu ayo minum obatnya, Oke?"

Rin kemudian menggangguk lalu mengambil botol obat di meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Setiap kali aku melihat botol-botol obat yang selalu bertambah itu hatiku terasa miris. Karena dengan obat-obatan itulah Rin menggantungkan hidupnya.

Rin harus terus-menerus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan itu agar tetap bisa bertahan hidup.

Aku merasa semua ini sangat tidak adil bagi Rin. Mengapa? Mengapa hanya Rin yang selalu menderita seperti ini.

Mengapa hanya aku yang tetap sehat?

Kagamine Rin, kakak kembarku dirawat dirumah sakit ini sejak usia 6 tahun karena penyakit yang belum diketahui penyebabnya. Semakin lama kondisi Rin semakin melemah dan kulitnya bertambah pucat. Matanya yang dahulu selalu bersinar kini terasa redup.

Namun hanya satu hal yang tidak berubah yakni senyum ceria yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Aku akan selalu menjaga senyum itu karena aku sangat menyayangi Rin, bahkan lebih dari nyawaku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Kondisi Kagamine Rin semakin memburuk. Saya tidak yakin kalau ia bisa bertahan lebih dari satu bulan lagi."

Hal itulah yang kudengar saat aku secara tidak sengaja melewati ruang dokter yang kemudiaan diikuti oleh suara isakan seorang wanita yaitu ibuku dan suara ayah yang mencoba menenangkan ibu.

Aku mengintip melalui celah pintu, ingin mengetahui pembicaraan mereka lebih detil pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa sudah tidak ada harapan, dokter Luka?" tanya ayahku dengan suara bergetar. Jelas sekali kalau ia sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

Dokter Luka hanya tersenyum getir sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Dokter Luka yang biasanya selalu tanpa ekspersi kini wajahnya tampak sangat sedih.

"Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin tuan Kagamine." ujar wanita berambut merah jambu tersebut.

Seluruh tubuhku gemetar mendengar hal itu. Kedua bola mataku mulai basah dan air mata menggenang disudut mataku.

Ini tidak mungkin, kan? Nyawa Rin hanya tinggal satu bulan?

Jangan bercanda!

Mengapa? Mengapa dunia ini selalu tidak adil pada Rin!

Aku berlari menuju kamar Rin dengan perasaan kacau. Air mata yang tadi kutahan kini mengalir dari pelupuk mataku dan membentuk aliran kecil yang membasahi pipiku.

Langkah kakiku terhenti saat aku berdiri didepan kamar Rin. Kulihat Rin sedang memandangi jendela kamarnya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya..

Aku menghapus airmata dimataku dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum memasuki kamar Rin, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku.

"Tadaima Rin." kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kamar Rin.

"Okaerinasai Len-kun."kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

Aku melihat kearah luar jendela dan pikiranku menerawang pada kejadian tadi, saat aku mendengar pembicaraan kedua orangtuaku dan dokter Luka.

"Ada apa, Len kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat?" ujar Rin.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan memandang wajah Rin. Rin kelihatan begitu khawatir.

Cepat-cepat aku tersenyum karena tidak ingin membuat Rin menjadi lebih khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawabku sambol menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan.

Wajah Rin masih kelihatan tidak percaya namun ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Umm..baiklah. Tapi kalau ada masalah kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku." kata Rin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku hanya bisa membalas Rin dengan senyuman.

**.**

**.**

Hari-haripun berlalu dan hari ini tibalah hari yang sangat dinanti-nantikan semua orang. Hari dimana kebahagiaan serasa memenuhi seluruh kota. Namun tidak bagi Rin.

Keadaan tubuh Rin tak juga kunjung membaik. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan Rin sering pingsan. Tubuh Rin semakin lemah dari hari ke hari. Obat yang dikonsumsi Rin juga senantiasa bertambah.

"Rin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangan Rin. Rin membalas genggaman tanganku dengan lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Rin sambil tersenyum.

Aku tahu Rin mengatakan itu agar tidak membuatku khawatir. Namun hal itu justru membuat hatiku semakin pilu.

"Kau bisa bilang padaku kalau kau merasa sakit Rin.." ujarku sambil mengelus rambut pirangnya yang lembut perlahan-lahan.

Rin hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku. Ia lalu mulai berbicara.

"Len-kun apa kau ingat? Waktu kita kecil kita sering bermain perang bola salju." kata Rin.

Tidak mungkin aku melupakan saat-saat itu. Saat bahagia dimana Rin masih belum masuk kerumah sakit dan kami masih dapat bermain bersama dengan bebas.

"Ya, Rin aku ingat." kataku sambil menggenggam tangan Rin lebih erat.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi saat aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit." ujar Rin lagi.

Aku berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang disudut mataku.

"Len-kun, aku ingin melihat salju. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya.." kata Rin dengan suara lemah.

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Rin.

"Apa yang kamu katakan Rin?" kataku berusaha mengelak dan meyakinkan diriku kalau aku hanya salah dengar.

"Hehe..Len-kun itu baik ya. Aku tahu kok, kalau nyawaku ini mungkin tidak bisa bertahan lama. Karena itu aku ingin melihat salju untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Tapi Rin.."sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku Rin menaruh ujung jarinya dibibirku.

"Kau sudah berjanji kan?"

**.**

**.**

_"At night when silence__  
Envelops the town  
It is raining white (snow)  
I hold up my palms  
The snow melts as soon as I touched it  
A transient piece of life"_

_._

Aku kemudian mengangkat tubuh Rin perlahan. Badan Rin terasa sangat ringan ditanganku.

Perlahan-lahan aku menyelinap keluar dari rumah sakit. Untungnya tidak satupun orang yang tahu. Aku membawa Rin ke bukit dibelakang rumah sakit.

Dari sana lampu-lampu kota yang berwarna-warni berkelap-kelip dan hiasan-hiasan yang gemerlap menyemarakkan suasana di kota.

Suara tawa bahagia dan lonceng Natal yang tidak henti-hentinya berdentang semakin menambah kemeriahan kota.

"Indahnya.." gumam Rin kagum sambil memandang lampu-lampu itu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Rin.

"Iya indah sekali. Tahun depan kita pergi lagi, ya Rin?"

Aku melihat Rin menggerakkan bibirnya namun aku tidak mendengar suaranya. Aku mulai panik.

"Rin?Rin.. RIN! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bibir Rin kemudian bergerak seperti mengucapkan 'aku baik-baik saja.'

Aku memeluk tubuh Rin semakin erat. Air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan mengalir dari mataku membasahi pipiku.

Tangan Rin menyentuh pipiku dan menghapus air mataku. Tangan Rin terasa sangat dingin. Setelah itu Rin menutup matanya dan menggumamkan satu kata.

'Arigato Len..'

Badan Rin terasa sangat dingin dan saat kugenggam tangannya denyut nadi Rin tidak dapat kurasakan lagi.

"Rin.."

Saat itu dunia seperti berhenti. Tubuhku terasa lumpuh dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Aku menggenggam tangan Rin erat-erat dan memelukknya.

..

Rin. Bangun!

Buka matamu sekali lagi..Aku ingin mendengar suaramu.

Apakah kau masih bisa mendengar suaraku..?

Tersenyumlah sekali lagi seperti yang biasa kau lakukan…

Setidaknya hembuskanlah nafasmu…

Rin..Jawablah..!

…

…

Aku mengadah kearah langit. Salju masih saja terus turun tanpa suara. Mungkin kalau aku menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu, kau akan bernyanyi denganku seperti biasanya. Sekeras apapun aku berteriak, Rin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

_._

_._

_"I do not want to sing a sad song__  
Hey, I'm begging you, my only wish right now  
Is to laugh with you  
I want to sing a gentle song"_

_._

_._

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mempercayai semua ini! Aku terus menjerit dalam sepi.

Kami-sama kalau kau mendengarku, kabulkanlah satu permintaanku. Hanya inilah satu-satunya keinginanku.

_._

_"If possible, my voice__  
Take it all away.."  
._

Aku akan memberikan apapun..suaraku, penglihatanku, bahkan nyawaku..berikan itu jangan ambil Rin dari sisiku..

..

Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Saat semuanya sudah terlambat.

Aku bahkan tidak belum mengatakan satu kalimat yang ingin kukatakan.

Apa kau masih bisa mendengarku Rin?

"Aku mencintaimu Rin." kubisikkan kata-kata itu ditelinga Rin, meski aku yakin ia pasti tak akan bisa lagi mendengarnya.

Aku..aku mencintai Rin lebih dari seorang kakak. Perasaan ini lebih dari kasih sayang seorang adik terhadap kakak perempuannya.

Kukecup perlahan bibir Rin yang sudah mendingin, berusaha mencari kehangatan yang tersisa pada dirinya.

_._

Aku mengerti tidak bisa hidup tanpa Rin. Sekuat apapun aku memohon hal yang sudah lenyap tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.

Aku membaringkan diriku disebelah Rin sambil menggengam erat tangannya.

Aku menatap salju yang terus turun dengan indahnya.

Wahai salju tetaplah turun, bawalah aku menemuinya. hapuslah diriku seutuhnya. Suaraku, keberadaanku dan nyawaku..

Buatlah semuanya kembali menjadi putih bersih.

* * *

Kurara: Oke, ini one-shot pertamaku setelah selama ini bikin multi-chap dan seluruhnya merupakan Len POV. Ternyata susah membuat chapter full POV seperti itu maaf kalau jadinya gaje dan aneh. :(

One-shot ini didasarkan dari lagunya Rin Proof of Life dan Soundless Voicenya Len. Kurara sampai nangis lihat PV-nya

PV-nya bisa kalian lihat di sini:

.com/watch?v=LRKifmJmv20

Mind to R & R? (Rate and Review)


End file.
